


Lemonade

by lunarsilverwolfstar



Series: August 2016 Prompts [21]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9179122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsilverwolfstar/pseuds/lunarsilverwolfstar
Summary: Still testing the water...lemonade?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 19.
> 
> Let’s blame [reblynnh](https://tmblr.co/mOS6YSb2hO3ZoTLZxWRA-fw) for this.

A tap on her leg caused her to roll out from underneath the automobile. Gaby looked up to see Illya staring at her sternly. "Yes?" she inquired, hands squirming to get back to the machine's innards. Anything to avoid the tall brute.  
  
"You need nourishment. It would not do for you to faint in the middle of the mission." He gestured at the tray in his large hands, a long finger tapping the bottom.  
  
Her hand clenched the tool she was holding, resisting the urge to throw the heavy object at his head. "I'm not going to pass out like some damsel in distress. I can hold off until dinner."  
  
He sighed in exasperation. "I never said you were a damsel, I simply-" He cut himself off, "I mean, you are a damsel, of course, but-" Illya groaned, looking like he wanted to bash his head on the hardest surface available.  
  
Though she tried her hardest, her mouth still twitched watching him try to redeem himself. Gaby felt her neck cramping so she finally stood, dusting her hands and staring curiously at the tray.  
  
"I brought you your favorite." A plate of roasted vegetables and chicken looked delicious, but what really caught her attention was, "Is that lemonade?"  
  
She looked from the clear glass to Illya, then back, eyeing both suspiciously.  
  
"Yes, it is lemonade. I also brought sugar separate."  
  
Exhaling from her nose, she uncrossed her arms. "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome." Putting the tray on the closest available surface, he placed a hand on her small waist and the other went to caress her cheek, thumb hovering over a small scrape she had acquired as they'd wrapped up a mission. "I'm sorry, for earlier. There is no excuse to how I reacted, I just-"  
  
This time it was Gaby's turn to interrupt him. Pressing her lips on the inside of his wrist, she stood on her tiptoes and she couldn't help but grin when he bent down to meet her, moaning when he threaded fingers into her hair. Sucking on his top lip first, then the bottom one, she hummed appreciatively when he parted them for her, tongues meeting in a hesitant dance. Everything was still so new between them. Whereas before Illya would wait until after their missions to scold her, he had swept in the middle yesterday, preventing further harm, but he hadn't given her the opportunity to make her own escape.  
  
In one small hop, she had her legs around his waist, one arm holding her bottom so there wasn't an inch of space between them. She vaguely heard the sound of metal and glass meeting the floor as she was settled onto a hard surface. Her nails pressed against his clothed back, dragging them down. They would have to talk about his reaction later. Right now, she was more interested it what laid underneath.  



End file.
